


UwU clouds

by Akitchenwenchforever



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Bobby maler he's just fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitchenwenchforever/pseuds/Akitchenwenchforever
Summary: I for one enjoy Bobby Mahler's nonexistent character.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	UwU clouds

It was a smexy day. Smexy for one reason only: the clouds. They were dark and black, and hung low in the sky like a pair of pants that don't fit. The clouds invoked a romantic feeling. Bobby Ma(h)ler stared out the window, and felt the touch of love. He was fit to stand there for the next hour when his mother called for him. "Robert! You're going to be late for school!" Bobby rolled his eyes and rushed down the stairs. He entered the kitchen to grab his school bag. "Khakis again, Robert?" His mother inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, mom and it's not a phase!" His mother made some noise of disgust and handed him a crumpet. He was ushered out the door. The air was wonderful. Bobby stood outside his house sniffing. (Inhaling the ether, if you will. Hee hee.) Some boys walked by and stared at him. Bobby flipped them off because he was cool. He continued on towards the school. Robby was indifferent towards school. On one hand, he liked the people. On the other, he hated the lessons. Ick, Latin. Bobby turned the corner and saw the school. A gaggle of boys were crowded around the gate. Approaching the situation, Robert saw a sign on the gate: Closed for Maintenance. "What the frick does that mean?" He said out loud. Melchior Gabor, who Bob vehemently detested for reasons, turned around. "I've been trying to figure this out," he said condescendingly, "and I think it's a senior prank." "A senior prank? At this time of year?" Roberto replied, equally condescendingly. The two boys were exchanging mental blows until Melchior was called away by his gaggle of interesting main character friends. Bobby was left alone to enjoy the thouroghly smexy day again. He decided to walk into the woods. (Woods theme I guess) On the way, he saw a dying fox. At first he thought it was a human, but came to the conclusion that he needed to get his eyes checked. The woods were peaceful, and for once there were no crowds of teens running through them singing about fields. He walked towards the stream because of the *aesthetic*. Entering a sunny clearing, there was a man sitting there, facing away from Bobby . He was bathed in sunlight like a spotlight on a stage. "Oh, uh sorry." Bobby said, and stumbled back. "No no," the man said, "it's fine." "Uh. Who are you?" Bobby asked. "You will soon find out, Bobby dear." Bobby 'Dear' Ma(h)ler was very concerned. And confused. "Uh-" he stuttered out again. "Confused?" The man said. Bobby didn't really want to deal with any magical spirits or creepy men, so he did the most rational thing and turned and ran. His doc martens made quick work of the sticks and grass in his way as he tore through the woods. He violently thrust his way out of the tree cover into the street. Some woman churning butter stared at him. "Uh, hello." He said politely.   
"(•‿•)" She said. Bobby was terrified. What did that mean? What emotion was that? He started running again. He ran down the street, past all the houses. Some guy in his algebra class was illegally buying alcohol. "Hey!" Bobby called to him. The guy turned around. "(☉｡☉)!" He said. "Oh my god- what?" Bobby yelped. "ಠ﹏ಠ" The guy said. Bob kept running. He ran to his house and into the kitchen. His mother was cooking something on the stove. "Mom!" Bobby screamed. She turned around. "(@_@)" She said. "Ahhhhhhh!!!" Bobby sank to the kitchen floor, sobbing. His sister came into the kitchen, screaming "＼(°o°)／" over and over again. "Nooooooo!" Bobby sobbed. "(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤" His mother said. "No! No!" Bobby chanted. Suddenly, his mother grabbed him. He turned to face her, shaking. She opened her mouth. Bobby feared the worst. "Time to wake up, Robert." She said. Bobby blinked, confused. His bedroom took shape around him. It was all a dream? All of it? Honestly, that makes sense, thought Bobby. I've had weirder dreams.

-fin-  
ヾ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ノ♪

**Author's Note:**

> I- I don't know. Do I regret what I've become? No. It's only natural. 
> 
> ಠωಠ  
> ¯\\_ʘ‿ʘ_/¯


End file.
